Vasaki
---- Vasaki is one of the two main protagonists in RPZ, despite her normally showing very antagonistic behavior. Vasaki moved to the Bermuda Triangle Island with Kaiye back when they dropped out of high school. She lives in the 3 story black house that you can usually see in one of the opening shots during an on-the-island episode. She made her first appearance in Season 1 Episode 1, 'The Island in the Bermuda Triangle'. Appearance Vasaki is a 16 year old teenager (though her birthday suggests otherwise, the show takes place in 2019). She has long, curly, blonde hair that goes down to her waist. Her eyes are a bright blue color. She wears an eyepatch over her right eye, though her eye isn't actually injured. Over her faded blue shirt, she wears a small red bandana-like scarf. She wears black sweat pants and larger-than-necessary faded brown boots. Personality Vasaki is known for only being nice towards a select amount of people, anyone else gets treated rather poorly. She is very trigger happy and almost murderous to a certain degree, the reasoning behind this behavior is unknown as of now. She's very easy to get angered / annoyed, as can be seen in almost every episode she is in. In difference to this, she is exceptionally easygoing towards the few she cares about. She still gets pissed off and won't hesitate to call them names or discourage their actions, but she compliments them more so than insults them. In the first 3 seasons, she wasn't hesitant to sacrifice herself regularly for these people before she got immortality, but she forced herself to stop due to the risk of her power getting into the wrong hands. Though she may display the opposite on multiple occasions, Vasaki does not feel guilt towards any wrong doing. She has faked emotions and feelings on multiple occasions so Kaiye wouldn't be upset with her behavior. Fans have speculated that it's because of who her parents might be, or because the previous Black Swans were practically emotionless, and neither of the theories have been debunked. She double checks to make sure not to show off her traits because it'll prevent antagonists from figuring out potential weaknesses. Multiple fans have pointed out that she doesn't talk very often compared to other characters, especially for a main protagonist, which has lead the fandom to question both her character's personality and her character's level of intelligence. Swan Abilities As you probably know, the Black Swan gives it's holder the ability to destroy anything - and that means anything. Unlike the White Swan, the Black Swan can summon weapons, black holes, bombs/explosives, magma, and more. The White Swan is creation, so the White Swan's holder cannot create destructive objects or forces. Though there are some workarounds (or example, summoning a star that's about to explode), it won't be nearly as destructive and powerful overall as the Black Swan's summoned forces. The Black Swan can destroy anything in any way they desire. Usually Vasaki will disintegrate, but there have been occasions where she would make something explode, or even melt it. The Black Swan can destroy anything simply by looking in the direction of the object, but Vasaki tends to control her destruction better when she's touching the object she is destroying. Vasaki has yet to mention anything about how she destroyed time itself when she travelled into space to find someone unnamed during the 10 minute season-break episode that was realeased in between Season 5 and Season 6 called 'From: Vasaki', which was confirmed to be canon.